


guilty lips

by NoodlePie



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Island, Romance, Smut, noah x mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlePie/pseuds/NoodlePie
Summary: Do post a comment with your opinions! i loved writing this and i hope you love reading it just as much





	guilty lips

**Author's Note:**

> Do post a comment with your opinions! i loved writing this and i hope you love reading it just as much

Artemis had set her eye on Noah from day one. From the moment he set his foot in front of all of them girls, she knew she wanted him but for her misfortune, Hope had claimed him from her and had dug her long claws in him not even letting him even look some other way. It was annoying, controlling, manipulative and extremely cunty of Hope, Artemis thought. Not to mention that Hope was constantly checking out the other boys giving the excuse of simply “appreciating the eye candy” while Noah never said a word to any of the new girls that ever walked in. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair towards Noah considering Artemis hadn’t truly liked any of the other guys and her and him seemed to have really meaningful little moments whenever they managed to be away from Hope. 

There was something in the air around them, whenever they spoke to each other. Like wild electricity that zapped their tongues every time they opened their mouths in the same direction. However, they never spoke about it. Artemis knew that even going as far as complimenting Noah would get her in trouble with his jealous partner who was manic and Noah was too shy or too scared to pursue whatever he had going on for Artemis. 

The day of their argument when she had caught Noah sadly trying to fix Hope’s hoodie was the day Artemis finally decided that she was done not doing what she wanted. The reason why she had even auditioned for this stupid show was because she couldn’t find anyone that understood her in the real world and it happened so that she felt like Noah did. It reminded her of being in love with your teacher or something spicy and forbidden like that. Something shocking to the mass public. Her mind always found its way to him but never really acted upon it until that one quiet moment when he was standing in front of her in the living room of the Villa where no one ever hung out. He looked so desperate and lost and his eyes were telling a thousand words more than his mouth. He gave her a short grateful hug and a quiet thank you for letting him vent. She noticed his hands were shaking and how he tried to hide them with the hoodie. It was one of those moments that you see in the movies where the outside world just paused and it was just her and him staring at each other with so much desire. 

She had no idea what spirit it was that pushed her forwards, but her feet lifted her on her toes and her hand touched his cheek gently and pulled him in a soft kiss. Her head spun from the adrenaline that rushed through her veins like the hot lava of a volcano that had been waiting to erupt since the beginning of time. His lips were more delicious than she had ever imagined. Soft and full like the fluffiest pillow you could ever dream of. Surprisingly, he didn’t pull away but instead, he leaned in and his sweet breath caressed her mouth while their tongues started dancing around each other as if the world was about to end in the next ten minutes. Maybe it was the fact that it was so secret and unexpected or just the chemistry they shared. Artemis felt her whole body tingle with the same electricity she had felt every time he looked at her in the eyes but it was amplified by like a thousand. Is that what it could feel like to be with him, she thought. It was beyond anything she knew and surely, anything he did. It kept going for a moment before they realized what they had done and pulled away. 

Their lips barely apart, their gazes met and held onto each other as words couldn’t fit between them. He traveled down her face with his eyes, stunned by how much more beautiful she looked from up close. It was as if something cracked inside him and he could suddenly fully see her although they had been giving each other the eyes that whole time. 

After a second, the realization hit them. He pulled away from her grasp and shook his head with panic drawn on his face. 

“I am so sorry. I...I’m really sorry. Wow…” he stuttered while rubbing his eyes in an attempt to recover. 

Artemis felt helpless and she felt her chest fill with pressure and pain. Everyone was going to find out about that kiss very soon and it was going to fall on her, not him. Hope was going to crucify her, not him. 

Before she could say anything, he turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving her alone, not knowing what to do. All she could think of was the taste of him still lingering on her lips and how it had made her feel. That was worth fighting for in her book, however it left her feeling confused and so so so very lost. What was she even supposed to do? She couldn’t just go tell Hope she wanted to see if she could crack on with her man, she couldn’t talk to Noah about it either. It was a very sticky scenario where there was no good choice. They all ended badly with Hope upset and everyone in the Villa hated when Hope was upset. 

That sentence made Artemis livid. Why did Hope hold the privilege? Why did everyone care so much about her and her insecure ass? Why couldn’t Artemis see if she had a real click with Noah? Yeah, she could. She absolutely could and if her trying was what got her eliminated from the show, then so be it, but there was no use forcing every other option if the one she truly desired wasn’t the one she was after. 

So far, Priya seemed to have become her best friend in the Villa and she desperately needed a friend to talk to, so she rushed around in a search for her friend. She walked with her fists clenched with anxiety and her heart beating inside her chest so violently it made her feel like there’s a constant earthquake under her feet. She found herself staring in her own reflection in the bathroom mirror after trying to wash the feeling down with freezing water and somehow it didn’t work no matter how many times she tried. That kiss was the proof that she wanted Noah more than anything and she was willing to get what she wanted if he was on board too. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could think about were those soft eyes looking at her with such a craving and the way his skin felt under her skin and his lips merging with hers over and over again. It wasn’t fair. It was so not fair. 

On the way out of the bathroom, she walked by the balcony door and her brain automatically detected what was Noah’s honey dripping voice accompanied by Priya’s thinking hums. 

“I just...sometimes I wonder if I would be happier with her, you know?” 

She gasped. No way. No way, no way! 

Who could he possibly be talking about? It was either her or Hope and it was obviously not Hope. Oh, this was as disastrous as it was great. 

Her chest filled with dynamite explosions all over again and she suddenly felt like lifting weights and burning as much energy as she could and to her luck, Gary and Ibrahim were hanging out in the gym. 

“Let me lift something really heavy, right now. “ she scoffed while still approaching them, her voice shaking in an attempt not to cry. They exchanged a confused look and shrugged. 

“You okay, Artemis?” Gary asked and stood close to her, intently looking at her face. 

“Yeah, yeah. I just feel restless, like you know when sometimes you just want to run a mile or do something really intense in a rush of energy? That’s what I’m feeling. “ she shook off her hands and put them on her waist. “I bet I can bench press you, Gary. “

The boys’ eyes widened. 

“No way.” Rahim coughed. “I won’t believe it until I see it.” 

She grinned and confidently sat on the bench and laid down with her arms up. 

“Try me.” 

Gary made several unsure steps and looked over her. “Are you sure you can do it? Don’t want to cost you an injury.”

“Jesus, Gary, just fucking do it. “ she hissed and prepared. Gary slowly leaned on her hands and she lowered him down and pushed him back up several times until her arms felt like they were going to give up. It felt amazing but it wasn’t enough. That kiss with Noah still had her going crazy and she didn’t know what to do about it. 

“Oh my…..” Rahim exclaimed as Gary was back on his feet. “That’s impressive!” 

She sat up and high fived both of them. 

The next few hours had her wishing she had lifted Gary until her arms broke. Apparently Noah had told Hope about the kiss and now Hope was on a witch hunt for Artemis and Priya spilled the whole thing about Noah wanting to recouple with Artemis instead and suddenly the Villa had become the last place she wanted to be. She couldn’t deal with trouble. She hated having beef with people but she couldn’t ignore the way she felt about him. It wasn’t normal. It wasn’t how you just felt when kissing anyone. That was new and it made her believe in romantic stories now more than ever because she had experienced it herself.

The next recoupling had left everyone in shock. It all started from Jakub deciding to couple up with Hope and after that it went downhill as all the allegedly stable couples got separated and all the Islanders found themselves laughing at how ridiculous it all was. But what surprised her and everyone was that when it was Noah’s turn to say who he wanted to couple up with, he didn’t even hesitate. 

“.....I’d like to couple up with Artemis.” his lips had said and that shook her to her core and had sent her into the same panicked fit she had been in earlier. 

After it was all over, she just stood next to the fire pit, staring into the flames blankly. 

“Artemis?” the soft voice called her and chills traveled through her body. She forced herself to snap out of her trance to face him.

“Yes?”

“Can we talk? I think we need to. “ 

She nodded and followed him to wherever it was he wanted to take her, which happened to be the day beds. They sat down and for a second neither one of them made a sound. 

“Look...I’m sorry about Hope and what happened after the kiss. I just…” he wasn’t sure what to say. Honestly, neither was she. What could even be said?

“It’s okay. I’m glad you chose me. “ 

“You are?” he looked somehow relieved. 

“You’re kidding. Of course I am. Whatever happened in that room...don’t you think we should see where it goes? If it even goes? I don’t know about you but I know I would. Actually….I know you would too. “ 

He opened his mouth to say something but fell speechless. She waited until he met her gaze and the same connection as always was established between them. 

His expression melted into that smile that made her want to laugh and roll around flowers because of how giddy it made her feel. His features were so god damn flawless, it made her want to push him on the day bed they were sitting on and make out until their lips went numb and they could not stay awake for one more second. It made her want to scream. He was so beautiful, it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that it made her partially sad. She knew Hope was going to stay in the picture for a while before the two of them could have a solid chance of finding what passion there was that drove them to such wild extents. 

She sighed while her eyes hadn’t moved from his, her face looking gloomy. 

“Hey, don’t give me that look. “ he reached out and caressed her cheek gently. Oh my god, what. His hand stayed for a second on her face and she closed her eyes trying to save this memory in her head. His touch was warm and somehow just so natural. Like her face and his hands were moulded for each other. It made her want to run, lift and scream again. Not a single molecule in her body knew how to respond to what she was feeling towards that man. All her body could translate was the primal instinct to kiss him and she tried so hard to resist it as she could feel it wasn’t the right moment to do it. 

“Let’s see where this goes, okay? I’d like to give it a chance.” he said with his eyes looking like molten gold that was spilling right on top of her heart, burning her with pure passion and famish. 

“Let’s see where this goes then. “ she repeated and forced a smile. 

The whole thing felt surreal. Them two walking to the bedrooms together, her changing in her sleep wear and going to the same bed but this time with Noah instead of Bobby, who had helped claim the corner bed as their home base and no one ever tried to take it away from them. 

The lights turned off as everyone said goodnight to the others. Artemis had no idea what to do. She was scared that he was going to reject her if she touched him or if she went it for a kiss or if she tried to cuddle and she desperately needed a hug. The emotions had gotten the best of her and she felt tears pool in her eyes but she managed to swallow them before her nose got all runny and gave her away. 

She laid on her back staring at the ceiling with only one thought going through her mind. “I’d like to couple up with Artemis.” Her name boomed inside the walls of her head with his voice and only once she was starting to doze off, she felt Noah’s hand make its way towards hers and lacing his fingers with hers. She squeezed tightly and her head involuntarily turned towards him. 

She almost gasped. The moonlight was entering through the windows and shone on his gorgeous face making him look like some fairytale god from one of her wildest dreams back when she was a teenager. He was looking at her, his body laying on his back like her. Fuck it, she said to herself and scooted towards him and on his chest. He was tense at first but slowly eased into it and after a long minute his hand touched her cheekbone again and started caressing her hair and back. It was impossible to fall asleep to that. He was warm and his body was so perfect and the way he was holding her with that hidden frustration made it harder for her to even close her eyes. She was in the arms of Noah. The one that she had kissed and had made her feel on top of the world. Her hand relaxed on his chest, her thumb going back and forth in the same shape on his skin. Now that the lights were off and the blankets were there to protect them, he could give in to the tingle her fingertips were sending through him and how little she felt in his arms all of a sudden. He thought her hair was so soft and every strand that fell on his arm after he let it go gave him a different kind of chill and for a short second he imagined sitting on the grass outside and braiding it with the flowers she always picked around the yard. 

He realized that he had never imagined anything like this with Hope which surprised him but stuck in his mind. The image of her smiling at him after seeing her new hairstyle in the mirror and wrapping her arms to give him a kiss. It sent his heart in a fit and she heard it very well since her head was resting right above it. 

Neither one of them could sleep. Their brains were going a thousand miles an hour but they sure as hell tried forcing to or at least pretending to appear asleep. 

In the middle of the night, Artemis jolted awake. Her anxiety had woken her up violently and she had just managed to rest her eyes for a little second. She found herself being the little spoon in Noah’s arms and she was expecting him to be snoring like any other night but he wasn’t which led her to believe that he was struggling with his thoughts as well or his nose had magically healed under her enchanting aura and he was sleeping like a baby all of a sudden. 

With a deep sigh, she got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom and to the second floor where the balcony was. The crisp air embraced her once she was outside. The stars looked somehow more vivid that night. Her body collapsed on one of the pillows and she stared up at the sky trying to count as many constellations as she could. Judging by the moon and the stars, it was probably around two or three in the morning. It was the same sky she had always gone back to in her moments of solitude throughout her whole life. The same stars, the same moon, the same black matter surrounding them and the same universe. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but it would have for sure woken up someone and that was the last moment she wanted to apologize to the others about being absolutely crazy despite being coupled up with the one she wanted. 

Oh god, she was coupled with Noah. A part of her had forgotten how shocking that was and about the whole break up Hope had initiated in front of everyone, absolutely humiliating him. Maybe it was a sign from the universe herself and all the stars that were always looking over her. Maybe her and Noah were meant to be and that was their ticket to Wonderland and the train had just arrived. 

As if on command, the door of the balcony started sliding quietly, making Artemis jump violently. She gasped as her chest filled with air and then almost combusted. 

“It’s just me. “ 

Oh God. My dear God. It was Noah. 

He slowly made his way out and closed the door just as quietly as he had opened it. 

“Can’t sleep?” he asked, his voice still dripping honey and gold. 

“Nope. You too?”   
“Nope. “ 

He sat next to her and looked for any words that would sound good in that situation but couldn’t find any. 

“Isn’t it wild how we observe the same stars as the Ancient Egyptians and all the philosophers and scientists before us? Billions of people looking at the same sky for thousands of years, trying to understand it while also trying to understand ourselves as human beings. “

He took a moment to look at her before he responded. She was back to looking up. 

“Yeah, we have all grown up looking up there and here we are now. Stuck in a Villa in Spain. Making a mess after mess.” 

“Wild. “ she smirked. “Can you believe it? Out of everyone that tried, they chose us to be here. Someone looked at our files and thought we’re hot enough to be on TV. “ 

They laughed together then fell silent for another infinite moment. 

“How are you feeling? How are you really feeling?” he finally asked and she looked down to meet his eyes that were trying to analyze her attentively. She hesitated if she should be honest with him but then she thought that she needed to if she wanted whatever was going on between them to work out. 

“Lost. Anxious. Scared. I feel like an intruder and like I broke you and Hope apart. Like I am guilty of an unforgivable crime. I feel like everyone will wake up tomorrow and look at me with hatred for ruining the one good couple in this Villa. I’m scared that Hope might try to push me inside the pool or might throw a barbel at my head. I feel like you’re forcing yourself to be with me and that makes me want to scream and cry. I am so scared that you will think I’m this stupid bitch of a slag that just wants to make a mess. I feel like you didn’t want to kiss me and that haunts me. I have never felt anything like what I felt when we kissed. Ever. It was better than anything I have ever felt and yet I feel like it scared you away and you just said my name because that’s what came first to mind. That’s how I really feel.” 

He sighed. 

“Is that who you think I am?” 

She looked at him puzzled. 

“You think I would think these things of you and couple up with you? That you’re just some random name I threw in? Or that I didn’t want to kiss you?” 

She didn’t know what to say but to double down her words and agree.

“Yes. “ 

“Oh, Artemis…” 

Something inside him snapped. She saw it with her own eyes. His face changed as a new thought entered his pretty head. That same electricity had filled the air around them again and she knew where this was going. 

He cut the couple of feet of distance that were separating them by reaching for her face to pull her closer. Their lips met once again triggering a nuclear explosion in their chests. No one was around to see them and there was nothing to hold them back. It was a raw, savage kiss that didn’t have the same soft tone as the first one but this one was meant to catch them up on everything they had missed out on. 

He grabbed her leg and pulled her on top of him and proceeded to her waist. Her fingers held the back of his neck and played with his hair, sending waves of bliss down his spine, all the way to his knees. 

He realized how much he craved her once they broke out of the kiss for a moment and couldn’t hold back from diving in it again. 

It grew more and more fervent as his hands traveled up and down her back and her hips were grinding on him ever so sensually. Everything inside him screamed that he wanted her. He wanted to take her and she was so willing to give herself to him. 

He held her face and pulled it away from his to take a look at her, his fingers squishing her lips. Her pupils were so huge, her normally green eyes now appeared to be black. Her breath was quick and her chest was visibly going up and down trying to pace itself but failing. She stayed frozen in his arms until he lead her forward. Essentially, that’s all she wanted. To be shown what to do by him. She was so tired of always having to do it all herself. She just wanted someone that knew how he wanted her and exactly how much of her he wanted her, and Noah wanted every single piece of her right there, right then. 

His thumb brushed over her lips and she dared to kiss it once it was on top of her mouth. He stopped and raised an eyebrow with sudden curiosity. The blossom of an idea, something new burst in his eyes and he pressed lightly on her lips forcing her to open her mouth as his finger rested on top of her tongue. 

That’s the game he wanted to play, that’s what he was going to get. 

Her lips closed around his finger and sucked making his eyes widen and his body tense up at how attractive that appeared to him. Her plump pink lips wrapped around his thumb as her eyes were so eager and thirsty for him. He pulled it out and moved it around her mouth, making her lips move but her eyes stayed closely staring at his. 

She reminded him of fire. It was always so tempting and interesting and somehow addicting to play with. 

Her hand dropped down from his neck to his chest, her nails lightly scratching his skin which earned her a quiet groan. A tiny grin stretched her lips and he interrupted it by grabbing her throat and pulling her in for another violent kiss that made her incapable to hold her moans, as his other hand grabbed her butt and pulled her even closer to him. 

Who knew that he had that whole thing in him? Quiet waters were indeed the deepest. 

The hand that held her throat slid down and started slipping under her silk top and made its way to her upper back and then bravely to her breasts, their lips still dancing closely together as her hips were now grinding more intensely on top of him. 

Her head had gone blank from any side thoughts other than him and what was going on. She could feel her heartbeat in her head and in her throat where his hand had squeezed her. Days of sexual angst finally coming up to the surface. 

He started kissing her jaw and then made his way down her neck and her shoulder and once he reached the strap of her top he gave her a look asking her for permission. Permission to take it off. And she gave it by starting to lift it but he took over and just threw it next to them on the ground, then took a look at her, barely holding a gasp.

“Wow. “ he managed to say before picking up from where he had left and went down her chest, each kiss burning more and more and making her whimper louder and louder. 

There was no coming back from this and they both took the decision to not stop it there but to keep going. He couldn’t resist her anyways. He thought her body was created by the gods specifically for him and to him and there was not a single force on the planet that could pull him away at that second. 

Artemis took his hand and put his index and middle fingers in her mouth, running her tongue around them then pushing it down between her legs in a confident sign of what she wanted. His brows furrowed at the level of how turned on by her he felt. She knew what she was doing and exactly what she wanted and she wasn’t afraid now of asking for it. 

She lowered her mouth next to his ear. “Fuck me. Right here. ” she whispered and nibbled on his lobe sending him into a new portal of hunger. He grabbed her by the throat again but he made sure it was gentle and wasn’t causing her any pain. 

He wasn’t planning on going to bed without fulfilling her wish, she read it on his face and gave him a pleased smile. 

However, that smile quickly faded and was replaced with her lips widely opening as his hand that she had put between her legs had slipped under her panties. 

“Oh my god. “ she whispered and bit her lip. My god, she hadn’t done bits with anyone in the Villa and she hadn’t really been touched like this by anyone. There was some roughness about his touch but in the same time, he was so soft and careful. She looked at him with a shocked face and his fingers slid inside her forcing a loud moan out of her mouth. Her hand instinctively landed on his chest again and her nails dug into his skin, as they moved in sync together. Neither one of them could catch a breath big enough. Noah was taken aback by all the faces of pleasure she was making and the way her butt seemed to know its way on top of his lap and just how wet she was already. His eyes traveled down her whole body that was illuminated and caressed by the night sky’s light and he knew that it wasn’t just her body he was having sex with. It was her soul as well. She was so vulnerable and naked right there on the balcony, moaning at his touch and blessing him with her whole being. It was a new feeling for him and he enjoyed it more than anything. He wanted to worship her and her body until she had had enough and then do it all over again. He wanted to taste every single inch of her skin and then go back to her lips that tasted like the sweetest fruit. 

She stood up for a short second only to pull down his boxers and then he proceeded with reaching for the single condom that was hanging at one of the holes of the table in front of them and used the moment to kiss her again as he was putting it on. 

Sudden epiphany of the fact that she was going to actually have sex with him overtook her and her skin set on fire with impatience. How was she supposed to even tell anyone about it? Was she supposed to? Maybe she could tell Priya. Priya never judged her and always supported her in her flirtatious endeavours. 

Noah dragged her out of her train of thought by wrapping his long arm around her waist to lift her up and with her aid to slowly drop back down. 

The air left her lungs instantly as she slid down and grabbed his shoulder for an outlet for what she was feeling on the inside. What the fuck, she thought. What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck. 

Again and again, she moved on top of him, as sweet bliss spilt through her whole body from the inside out, his arm still holding her and keeping her stable. 

At one point, her head dropped forwards for a second as she moaned so loudly, it could have woken someone up but luckily it didn’t. 

He could barely keep it quiet himself as he could feel her around him moving in the perfect pace, keeping them both right of the edge for what seemed like an eternity. 

There was no good way to end as that meant that they would have to go back to bed and at that moment neither one of them wanted to go anywhere or stop. They were both stuck in the heaven that their exchange of dopamine was and it was too addictive to stop. Too delicious. 

Her eyes snapped open and her legs tightened as she came the first time and she leaned her forehead on his since she couldn’t stand straight at the overpouring pleasure. He buried his face in her hair and they kept going, his grip around her tightening offering more support. 

“That feels so good.” her back arched and she just gave in the incoming euphoric waves he was giving her over and over again until her legs started shaking and she looked at him in complete disbelief that anyone could ever make her feel like that. So desperately wanted like his life depended on her and as if his lips needed her skin to survive. 

The final wave of ecstasy hit her when it came for him too. She caressed his face and leaned on his forehead while their moans left their mouths together, their arms holding tightly onto each other before their muscles relaxed and their bodies calmed down. 

Artemis collapsed on him breathing deeply and he embraced her closely. 

Nothing but the silence between them could describe what had happened better. For a moment it all felt unreal, like a crazy dream but the fatigued feeling in Artemis’ thighs confirmed that she had in fact just had sex with Noah on the balcony of the Villa and she could never think of that spot in any other way. She remained in his arms for a while, as she gathered energy to move but it was hard. Her knees hurt and the muscles on her thighs were burning. She wanted to be gently taken care of and taken to bed. 

Noah, figured it out quickly enough that she couldn’t move much, so he lifted her softly and sat her down next to him, so she could at least put her clothes back on. He handed her back her top and her undies and upon seeing her shaking hands, he helped her put them on and then put his own underwear on. 

“It’s kinda funny but it’s so hard to walk.” she mumbled and giggled. 

“I got you. Hold on tight.” he slid his arms under her and swooped her in from the couch and carried her to the glass door. “Can you open the door?” 

She did with a smile and then closed it. Once they were inside she wrapped her arms around his neck and he stopped in his tracks for a moment to really take it in that he had just slept with Artemis and was now bride carrying her to bed after making her orgasm multiple times. They looked at each other in the dark hallway, suddenly attracted once again. She leant in to kiss him, this time softly and with love, like she meant to reassure him that it was going to be okay and that she was feeling good. 

They hoped everyone was asleep and that no one noticed them walking back in the bedroom and seemingly, everyone was tight asleep. 

He placed her gently on her side of the bed, tucked her in and then walked over to his and once he was also under the blanket, he pulled her closer to him spooning her. 

She turned her head to kiss him one last time without saying anything. The words could wait until the morning. 

They quickly fell asleep in each other’s embrace, any sign of anxiety long gone and hoping that no one found out about their adventure any time soon. 

Especially Hope. 


End file.
